


Soft Between the Sheets

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Talking, after season 4, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Keith was not all that sure how present he was at the moment, his head was whirling and pounding at the same time. He was back in the castle of lions though, along with prince Lotor, he was alive, that's all he needed to focus on at the moment. During the meeting with Lotor, he simply stood in the corner, watching the team talk to him. He didn't like it, didn't like how convenient it was. It wasn't really his place to argue against it, he wasn't really part of voltron anymore. So he stood and watched as Allura and Shiro dealt with him, barely reacted when Matt settled into place beside him. He'd met the older Holt sibling a few times, but he'd always been more Shiro's friend."Hey," he said."Hi," Keith replied shortly."Look, I just thought I'd give you a heads up," Matt said quietly, no one seemed to have noticed they were talking, "I told them what you were going to do.""Right," Keith said, gripping his bicep tightly.Keith had been about to die, about to crash into the galra ship to save voltron, to save his family. They were saved by Lotor just in time though. Now Keith is not sure what he's doing, or his relationship with the blue-eyed paladin





	Soft Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up 30 minutes late with a starbucks
> 
> Soooo....What did I miss?

Keith was not all that sure how present he was at the moment, his head was whirling and pounding at the same time. He was back in the castle of lions though, along with prince Lotor, he was alive, that's all he needed to focus on at the moment. During the meeting with Lotor, he simply stood in the corner, watching the team talk to him. He didn't like it, didn't like how convenient it was. It wasn't really his place to argue against it, he wasn't really part of voltron anymore. So he stood and watched as Allura and Shiro dealt with him, barely reacted when Matt settled into place beside him. He'd met the older Holt sibling a few times, but he'd always been more Shiro's friend.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," Keith replied shortly.  
"Look, I just thought I'd give you a heads up," Matt said quietly, no one seemed to have noticed they were talking, "I told them what you were going to do."  
"Right," Keith said, gripping his bicep tightly.  
Matt nodded and wandered off, seeming to realise Keith had no desire to talk. He was also really not looking forward to the conversation they would be having after the one they were having with Lotor. Speaking of, it seemed to be wrapping up. Lotor was walking between Allura and Shiro, the latter turning to address the team.  
"Everyone shower and get some rest, we'll pick this up in the morning," he said, his eyes seemed to land on Keith, a searching gaze he was all too familiar with, "All of you."  
Turning his head away to look at the floor, Keith let out a long breath listening to everyone's footsteps as they left. Waiting for everyone to exit the room, he drummed his fingers and tried not to think too hard. Not about his place on the team, or what team he was supposed to be a part of, not about how he almost died. Maybe Shiro had the right idea, he should shower and think about it tomorrow.

His clothes were right where he left them, tucked alongside his armour. His jacket seemed to be missing though, he would have to ask around about it. Keith wandered back to his room, along the familiar corridors he hadn't been down in so long. There was someone in the corridor, walking towards the bedrooms. It was Lance, of course it was Lance, probably the last person he wanted to see. Although it made perfect sense, Keith and Lance's rooms were right next to each other. Keith now had a choice, he could leave it, let Lance return to his room and talk to him tomorrow. Or, he could call out to him, and what, do what exactly.  
"Lance!" Keith called out, then immediately panicked.  
What the hell was he thinking? What was he going to say? To be honest there were a lot of things he wanted to Lance. None of them seemed all that appropriate though, all of them were kind of awkward and very forward. Lance turned to him, pausing to allow Keith to catch up. He jogged slightly, before shifting into place beside him. The second he looked into those brilliant blue eyes, all thoughts instantly left Keith's mind. All he could think of was how much he'd missed him, how much their calls had meant to him, all the times they'd talked quietly at night. The last of Keith's self-restraint snapped, not that he ever had that much to begin with. He surged forward, pressing their lips together. Keith didn't know when his feelings for Lance had evolved, he hadn't really paid any attention to his own feelings, there were other things on his mind. He expected Lance to push him away, maybe laugh it off and say he didn't feel the same. Keith did not expect Lance to start kissing back, did not expect the warm arms that wrapped around him. Keith let himself melt into the embrace, press forward into the warmth, into the comfort. Lance slipped his hand up Keith's back, knitting his hand in Keith's dark hair, giving it a gentle tug. Keith couldn't help his gasp, giving Lance the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. It made the kiss about twenty times better, although it was still a little rough though, with too much teeth. Neither of them seemed to care. Lance tugged Keith's hair harder, forcing his head back with a groan. Lance was immediately on his neck, biting, licking and sucking marks into the pale column.  
"Lance," Keith didn't even try to fight his voice back.  
Lance shifted away slightly, moving his head to lock their eyes. His pupils were blown, almost swallowing the blue. Keith licked his slightly swollen lips, chest heaving slightly. He had an idea, a game changer.  
"Your room?"  
Lance blinked at him, pushing dark hair out of Keith's eyes, before nodding.

They stumbled into the room, Lance slamming his hand on the door panel to shut it before pushing Keith against it. He grabbed the front of Lance's shirt, bunching it in his hands and forcing their mouths more firmly together. Lance made a soft noise in the back of his throat, a noise Keith definitely wanted to hear more of. Lance pushed himself forward, pressing his thigh between Keith's legs. Keith pawed at Lance's shirt, tugging at it in what he hoped was an obvious manor. Luckily he seemed to get the hint, leaning back slightly to strip off his shirt. Keith bit his lip and groaned at the new plains of tanned skin revealed to him, this was nowhere near the first time he'd seen Lance shirtless, but he couldn't help but admire it. Every. Single. Time. He was almost shocked when Lance didn't make a comment on Keith's staring, instead he reached down to help pull Keith's shirt off. Lance hummed lightly, running his hands over Keith's chest, to his shoulders, the back of his neck and back into his hair. Keith pulled Lance back over by his shoulders, pressing their chests and lips together. Keith moaned as Lance pulled his head back to kiss his neck, sliding his other hand down Keith's spine to lightly grope his ass, pulling him forward. Keith gave a full body shiver, scratching lightly at Lance's shoulder blades as he started to rut against him. He pushed them back, reversing them until Lance tripped backwards onto the bed. Keith couldn't help the light smirk on his face at Lance's surprised face, his eyes widening even more as Keith's hands went to his belt. With a wiggle of his hips, Keith shedded his jeans. Lance's eyes seemed to widen even more, which Keith didn't think was possible. He looked pointedly at Lance's jeans, who luckily quickly got the message, tearing them off with a scramble of long fingers. Keith smiled, crawling onto the bed beside him before pressing their lips together again.

Keith fell back against the pillows as Lance crawled over him, settling between the shorter man's legs and slotting their bodies together. His tongue was toying with Keith's, before drawing him back into his mouth. Keith hummed as he explored Lance's mouth, running his hands down the dip of his shoulder blades. Lance pulled away, pressing his lips under Keith's jaw before starting down his body. Keith could do very little but look down at him, relaxing into the sensation of Lance's mouth tracing each dip and curve of his chest. A sudden jolt of pleasure as Lance gently bit on his nipple, causing him to let out a breathy,  
"Hah."  
Lance grinned up at him, continuing his way down until he was nuzzling the sparse dark hairs leading under his boxers where a very obvious tent had formed.  
"Lance," Keith groaned softly.  
Lance looked up at him, and wasn't that a vision.  
"Keith," he said simply, before stripping them off.  
Keith couldn't help gasping as cold air hit his straining erection, moaning as Lance brushed the inside of his thighs with his fingertips. Lance raised an eyebrow, grinning lightly as he moved up. Keith automatically spread his legs to give him room as Lance nuzzled up the inside of his thighs. He bit along pale creamy flesh, sucking hickeys into the sensitive skin. Keith whimpered, actually whimpered at the feeling of Lance's mouth on his skin. He had completely lost all control over the situation and, he didn't really care.

Lance's boxers had been shed, Keith had no time to look at the new skin revealed to him before Lance was pressing his lips to Keith's, a comforting weight on top of him. He couldn't help the groan that was torn out of his throat, arching his hips to rub their groins together. Lance broke away with a moan, letting out a huff of breath.  
"Lance, Lane," Keith gasped,  "Do you have any stuff?"  
Lance paused for a second, panting and staring down at Keith.  
"I, um, I have lube," he said, shaking his head to clear it, "Nothing else though."  
Keith nodded, letting out a long breath.  
"I'm clean."  
"Yeah, yeah, me too," Lance nodded, reaching over to the wall by his bunk.  
He pressed  his hand to the hidden panel behind the bed, causing it to drop open and revel a compartment. He pulled out a half-full bottle, Keith was curious how he got it but had no intention of asking, instead he bent his knees and spread his legs, a clear invitation. Lance groaned at the view, fumbling with the bottle before clicking the lid open. Keith took a moment to scan his body, following the smooth contours of muscles under tanned skin, he looked stunning in the soft lighting of the castle.

Lance slathered his fingers in lube, resting his other hand on Keith's knee before probing lightly at his hole. Keith relaxed to Lance's probing fingers, allowing him to slip one inside. Keith groaned, it had been far too long since he had last done anything like this. Lance lent forward, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss as he thrust and twisted his finger.  
"Lance," Keith moaned, "More."  
Lance nodded, nibbling at Keith's collarbone as he slipped in a second finger. There was a slight sting and ache with it, but Lance's free hand went to his cock and pleasure quickly overtook the pain. Keith moaned, long and deep, back arching. Lance hummed lightly as he twisted and scissored his fingers, probing around. Keith howled as pleasure electrified up his spine as Lance brushed his prostate.  
"There?" Lance said, slightly smugly.  
Keith attempted a comeback, but Lance struck his prostate again causing whatever he was going to say to die in his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, Keith just let the sensations wash over him. The fire in his gut, pleasure electric up his spine. He was almost painfully hard, Lance had moved his free hand back to Keith's knee, focusing his attention on the fingers buried in his ass. Keith pushed his hips down onto Lance's fingers, hoping he got the message. He must've, as with the click of a top a third finger and more lube slipped in. Keith was clawing at Lance's back, he must have been clawing it to pieces. Luckily, he didn't seem to care.

Keith panted roughly, forcing his eyes open to look down at Lance. That was an image he wanted seared in his brain forever, slightly dopey smile on Lance's face included.  
"Lance," Keith moaned, "Come on."  
He hissed as Lance brushed his prostate again.  
"Are you sure?" Lance asked softly.  
Keith looked at him, looked at the hesitance in his face, the way his eyes darted everywhere except from Keith's face.  
"Yes," Keith said firmly, wrapping his legs around Lance's hips "I'm sure."  
Lance flicked a smile up at him, before pulling his fingers out of Keith, causing him to groan at the empty feeling. Lance reached for the lube again, slicking himself up with a gasp before pressing against Keith's hole. Keith moaned and pressed his hips down, encouraging Lance to press forward. He did, rolling his hips to bury himself in Keith's heat. He arched his back, willing the rest of his muscles to relax. It felt amazing, even with the slight pain from his rim being stretched around Lance's girth. Keith gasped when Lance's hips hit his backside, trying to relax into the new sensation.  
"Are you alright?" Lance gasped.  
Keith nodded jerkily.  
"Just, give me a minute," he gritted out.  
A hesitant hand reached up, pushing dark hair out of Keith's eyes. Lance ran his fingers carefully over Keith's face, tracing from his eyebrow, across his cheek and down to his lips, leaning forward to press them together. Keith melted into the bed, into the kiss as Lance ravished his mouth.  
"Ok, I'm alright," Keith muttered softly between their lips.  
Lance groaned as he steadily began to rock his hips, barely pulling out before rocking back in.

The pace soon became nothing but teasing, the slight friction pleasurable but not enough.  
"Faster," Keith gasped out.  
Lance grunted in acknowledgement, speeding his hips up. They continued like this for a time, Keith asking for it faster, Lance speeding up the movement of his hips until Lance was slamming into Keith. With his big mouth, Keith was surprised with how quiet Lance was. He was not silent by any means, soft curses and quiet utterances of Keith's name. Keith on the other hand, was embarrassingly loud. His throat ached from the amount he was shouting and moaning, borderline screaming whenever Lance brushed his prostate. He was glad, not for the first time, that the castle walls were soundproof.  
"Lance! Lance I'm close!" Keith wailed.  
"Keith, yeah, me too," Lance moaned, reaching down to grasp Keith's dick.  
Keith actually did scream then, pleasure burning through him. It didn't take much longer than that, a couple of rough pumps and Keith was coming, releasing between their bellies. He started to come down from his high, feeling the last few powerful thrusts of Lance's hips before he spilled inside Keith with a groan. Keith gave a weak moan as Lance pulled out, shuddering at the empty feeling and Lance's cum dripping out of him. He fell limp against the covers, feeling completely sated. Mind blank, Keith couldn't help but let his eyes slip closed.  
"No," Lance said softly, leaning away, ,"No sleeping."  
Keith wined at that, also it was cold without Lance laid over him.  
"Come on, we need a shower," Lance said, the bed shifting as he left it.  
Keith groaned, blinking over at him, humming in pleasure as he ran his eyes over the others back and the scratch marks decorating it.  
"Come on Keith, shower," he said.

Keith didn't complain as Lance pulled him into the shower, simply resting his weight on the other. Lance didn't seem to mind. Keith moaned lightly as Lance managed to tease a second orgasm out of him, then proceeded to collapse as his knees turned to jelly. He was completely pliant and docile as Lance pulled him out of the shower and dried him off, picking him up to carry him back to the room. Keith simply filed away the face that Lance could apparently pick him up and carry him, which was surprisingly hot. Lance stripped and changed the bed sheets before sliding him and Keith into bed. With his mind blank and his body completely relaxed, sleep came surprisingly easy.

****

Waking up naked, curled up in Lance's arms was probably the best way Keith could think of. However, the problem with putting his issues off until tomorrow was simple. It was now tomorrow. Keith had not planned on breaking down in Lance's room, or at all really. It was all too much, he had almost died yesterday, he almost didn't get a chance to see everyone again, he almost didn't get a chance to experience this with Lance, he almost didn't get to tell Lance how he felt. He still actually hadn't told Lance how he felt. Sneaking out of Lance's room and into his own was the preferable, however he was trapped against the wall, climbing over Lance would probably wake him up. It wasn't only that though, it simply hit him all at once, completely debilitating him. Keith rolled away to face the wall, curling in on himself. Tears trickled down his face in warm rivulets, dropping onto the pillow and into his hair. Pressing a hand to his mouth, Keith tried to muffle his sobs and hiccups. It was difficult, he was shaking and heaving for breaths around his hand. Biting into the meaty part between his thumb and index finger, Keith used his other arm to cover his head and gripping his hair. It was getting harder to breath, difficult to think of anything other than he could have died, that he didn't know what he was going to do now. Keith didn't even register the movement behind him, until a tanned arm was draped around his waist.  
"Morning," Lance mumbled into the skin at the back on Keith's neck.  
It seemed to take a minute for Lance to wake up more, another before he realised Keith was shaking badly in his arms.  
"Keith?" Lance asked sotly.  
All Keith was capable of was a soft sob, causing Lance to grab his chin and turn him. Once look at Keith's puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks was all Lance needed before pulling him into a hug. Allowing himself a moment of weakness, Keith tucked himself closer to Lance's warmth.

It took a long time for him to stop crying, for the sobs to turn into gentle hiccups into calm breaths. Lance was running his fingers through Keith's dark hair, a gentle rhythm causing him to go limp.  
"Keith?" Lance said softly, "You want to talk about it?"  
Keith groaned softly, "I'm sure Matt told you what happened."  
"Oh, that," Lance said softly.  
Keith snorted, that was a bit of an anticlimactic reaction.  
"I don't, I don't know what to say to that," Lance said softly.  
Keith was surprised, both by the fact that Lance had nothing to say and the look of pure pain on his face. Reaching out, Keith grabbed his chin so Lance looked him in the eyes, those beautiful blue pools were a little wet.  
"I had too Lance," Keith said softly, "You, everyone was going to die, I couldn't let that happen."  
Lance hiccupped softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Keith's.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lance mumbled softly, "I'm so sorry."  
"What are you apologising for?" Keith asked.  
"I shouldn't have let you go!" Lance sniffled, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith, "I should have grabbed on and not let go!"  
Keith breathed out a soft laugh, resting his hand on the back of Lance's head, scratching lightly at the short hairs.  
"Because you could've stopped me?" Keith said softly.  
"I could've at least tried," Lance mumbled, "I missed you, I missed you so must."  
"I never would have guessed," Keith said.  
"Shut up," Lance mumbled, biting lightly at Keith's collar.  
Keith hummed lightly, rubbing lightly at Lance's shoulder blades. Wincing at the scratches he'd left on them.  
"Sorry," Keith mumbled, tracing the red lines.  
"Dude, have you looked at yourself?" Lance chuckled, "You look like I've mauled you."  
Keith scoffed lightly, nuzzling just under his ear.  
"So what now?" Keith asked softly, pulling back and tilting his head to one side.  
"Now?" Lance hummed lightly, his eyes still a bit red, "Now, I cuddle with you until someone comes to bother us."  
He flopped backwards, pulling Keith on top of him to settle against his chest.

Keith knew Lance knew that wasn't what he meant, that Lance was just as unsure about this whole thing as he was. But for now, he couldn't find it in himself to care and curling up in Lance's arms sounded like the best thing right now. He was exhausted and a little gross from crying, so he relaxed into the embrace, letting his eyes slip closed.  
"Hey Keith?" Lance asked softly.  
"Hm?"  
"This, what we're doing now? I was wondering if you wanted to do it more? Like, if we wanted to cuddle  and kiss an stuff..." Lance was rambling now, Keith could hear his voice rumble through his chest.  
"Lance? Are you asking if I want to be your boyfriend?"  
"In a very roundabout way."  
Keith smiled, snuggling into Lance's chest, "I'd like that."  
He look up just in time to see a flush spread across Lance's face, Keith decided he quite liked it.  
"Yeah, um, great," Lance chuckled awkwardly.  
Keith lent up to press their lips together. Lance's smile made it a little difficult to kiss him properly, but he made it work. That was until the door to Lance's room slid open.  
"Hey Lance I was wondering if," Pidge said, walking in.  
Both boys froze, looking up at her. Keith felt his face heat up and was only slightly comforted by the face the blankets were covering him from the waist down, although it was pretty obvious they were naked. Pidge's eyes were wide, but a sly smile was starting t spread over her face.  
"You know what, it's not important, see you later Lance," she said, stepping out of the room, "Also, lock the door next time."  
The door slid closed behind her, before they both heard.  
"IT'S HAPPENING!" being shouted from the other side.  
Lance chuckled lightly, letting his head drop back to the pillows.  
"Well I hope you're ok with the entire castle ship knowing about us?"  
Keith laughed, what felt like his first real laugh in a long time.  
"You know what? I honestly don't care."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...season 4 was in October...it is now December...I mean, I was doing nanowrimo so didn't really have time.
> 
> Anyway, season 4 destroyed me and I wanted to write about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
